Ian/Relationships
Relationships Lyra Ian and Lyra meet under interesting circumstances. Ian tries to make Lyra a siren so that he can become human, but it backfires and splits between the both of them instead; making them half-sirens. The two shortly thereafter make a deal to work together in order to sort out the situation of the curse. Ian wants to simply pass the curse onto someone else, but Lyra wants to try to find an alternative way of reversing it. During their first encounter, the two get into a tiny argument when Ian calls her a "sweetheart" while trying to calm her down about the situation they've found themselves in. Lyra quickly retorts to the usage of that word since she barely knows him; leading Ian into nicknaming her fish bait shortly afterwards. This becomes a regular nickname for her throughout the story; Ian only having once called her Lyra since then. After the argument, Lyra feels a bit of pity for Ian and asks if he wants to stay with her until things are sorted out. Seeing as he has no place of his own, Ian agrees to this and Lyra consequently allows Ian to stay at her home. In return for her allowing him to stay, she puts him to work at the shop she runs: Carnation. The two start out as having a rocky relationship since Ian finds it hard to trust anyone but himself, but eventually, he begins to warm up to Lyra. Ian slowly begins to fall in love with Lyra but she is oblivious for his feelings since she is in love with Shon. Shon In the beginning, Ian and Shon didn't get along that well. They first meet the morning after Lyra and Ian became entangled in the strange, half-siren curse that kicks off the main events and conflict of the first season. Because Shon has never seen him before (and he sees Lyra's jacket strewn across the floor), he attacks Ian; thinking he is an intruder. Lyra shows up shortly afterwards to clear up the misunderstanding, saying that Ian is the son of a close family friend who got mugged and needed a place to stay to get back on his feet. Over time, Ian begins to warm up to Shon but still considers Shon a threat to Ian becoming human. Ian knows that Shon and Lyra like each other and regularly teases the both of them about it. Eventually, Ian begins to see Shon as a friend, but also a bit of a threat as Ian begins to realize that he has feelings for Lyra as well. Tua Ian and Tua's relationship closely resembles that of Lyra's and Kori's friendship. Although Ian initially insists that he and Tua are not friends in Season 1, the dialogue between the two suggests that they are comfortable enough to joke around with each other. Tua also likes to point out Ian's crush on Lyra to him whenever the situation calls for it, though he's respectful enough to not reveal this in front of Lyra herself. Aleah placeholder Kori placeholder Crim placeholder Pele Ian and Pele do not get along too well, though they don't outright hate each other. Apparently, Pele holds a grudge on him for sticking a moon jelly in her hair when they were both sirens before the events of the series begin. Coen Ian and Coen have only been shown to have a brief interaction with each other in episodes 43 through 44. Initially, Ian thinks that Coen is Shon shrunken down into a smaller size. Then, when Lyra enters the scene, Ian briefly assumes that Coen is the child of her and Shon's before she clears up the misunderstanding and clarifies that the boy is actually Shon's younger brother. Coen asserted to Ian beforehand that Lyra was "his." Emila Ian remembers Emila after Aleah returns all of his memories in episode 119, though their connection to one another isn't explored in depth until episodes 129 and 130. He compared their relationship to a string of fake pearls - seemingly perfect - and also pictured her as the perfect stranger even though they started off on rocky footing. Eventually, however, that perfection crumbles when Emila suddenly decides to leave everything behind; only briefly meeting up with Ian to tell him that she's sorry before disappearing completely. After that, she runs away, and Ian never gets the chance to see her again.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Siren Category:Human